


Just a Taste

by quinngrey



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinngrey/pseuds/quinngrey
Summary: In which Aaravos humours Viren and ends up enjoying himself.





	Just a Taste

His hands are tied to the metal posts of the bed, though he could easily escape them if he wanted to. Aaravos has his eyes closed, waiting, listening. His face is comforted by a soft pillow, but with his ass in the air, his neck and shoulders are beginning to feel sore. Why had he agreed to humour Viren again? 

It’s the feel of the other’s cool hands on his thighs that remind him. He hears the human shift first, then feels the way the bed dips as Viren comes to sit between his spread feet. The anticipation is almost unbearable. Hips pressing back, urging the other to get on with it, Aaravos can’t help but whine. His actions, however, earn one of the cheeks a sharp slap. 

“Keep still,” Viren instructs him, and Aaravos could have rolled his eyes at the tone. As if the human really had any control over him. Yet still, he obeyed.

Both of Viren’s hands run up and down the back of his thighs for a moment, clearly enjoying the way the stars on his skin flickered. He could hear the other leaning in, the slight creek of the bed giving him away, before feeling how Viren’s hands spread him open. The cool air made his hole clench, the promise of more making his cock stir between his legs. 

Viren’s tongue flicks across his hole and Aaravos cannot help but moan, his deep baritone ringing throughout the room. His fingers clench into the sheets, pulling lightly at the ropes binding him. It’s dizzying how good his human is with his mouth, tasting and teasing him. Viren’s beard tickles his sac, the crux of his thighs, and it leaves him desperately wanting more. The tongue is hot at wet against him, flattening one moment to lick a searing stripe and then pointed the next to push past the sensitive ring of muscle there. When Viren had said 'just a taste', he hadn't expected it to be literal.

Shuddering, the elf’s skin darkened with a healthy flush. The addition of Viren’s hand to his cock made him ache, a steady string of precome pooling down onto the bedsheets. Viren was lapping at his hole with zealous passion, moaning with pleasure. Aaravos’s hole clenched and opened, his whole body seeming to shiver as he gasped and writhed under the human’s touch.

Back and forth, circling and lapping at the ring of muscle. Aaravos was certain it was driving him mad. He keened and whined, anything short of verbally begging for more. The other forced his tongue back inside of him, fucking him with it, hand stroking his cock so perfectly. He could feel himself starting to slip, tight coil of heat wound in the pit of his stomach. 

Expressions of incoherent need, muttering and gasping in his native tongue, his eyes roll back in his head and he is so close, so close. The delightful scratch of Viren’s beard only served to make him oversensitive. His hands tugged again at the rope, his back arching as waves of pleasure finally washed over him. Seed spilling into Viren’s hand and onto the bed below, Aaravos cried out the human’s name with uncensored bliss. 

The time between his release and being untied and turned over was completely lost to him. Aaravos’s mouth opened as Viren kissed him, his own taste on the other’s lips. His fingers found his human’s face, running through his beard first, then his hair, breaking the kiss to smile up at him. Maybe he would humour the other more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @quinngreyy 
> 
> Come chat w me~


End file.
